Headset display is the earliest virtual reality display, which makes a user to feel as if they are in a virtual environment by using the headset display to seal off human vision and hearing from the external world. The display principle is that screens for left and right eyes display images for left and right eyes, respectively, and a 3D image is generated in the brain after the human eyes obtain the different information. As a display device of virtual reality, the headset display has characteristics of small size and excellent closure, and has been extensively used in military training, virtual driving, virtual cities, and the like.
Since the screens are close to the eyes and the blue light component irritates eyes, a long time use of a virtual reality headset tends to result in visual fatigue. According to the prior art, the blue light component is suppressed in a simple and unified manner, for example, the B value in RGB of pixels is decreased according to a fixed ratio to lower the intensity of blue light. Although the above method can protect eyes, images are continuously yellowish, leading to a poor user experience.